Casimir Gheft
Summary An elderly 'pharmacist', Casimir was recruited by Tevoran and Company after they killed his previous master, Lord Boris Belyav. He is Tevoran's personal narcotic supplier. Casimir hopes for a quiet retirement in which he can pursue his craft in peace. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: Casimir Gheft Origin: World's End Gender: Male Age: 70 Classification: Pharmacist Powers and Abilities: Healing (Casimir can heal wounds, banish diseases and expel poisons), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (Some of Casimir's darts are coated with a potent poison or a deadly disease, which can negate conventional durability), Paralysis Inducement (With the Stasis Dart), Status Effect Inducement (Slow Dart can slow an enemy down, or Speed Dart can speed an ally up) and Resistance to Disease Manipulation (After years of working with the most potent drugs in the ugliest conditions, Casimir's immune system has strengthened to make him immune to any and all contagions) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Completely unable to physically harm any other character), negates conventional durability with Contagion Dart Speed: Normal Human (Slowest character in the game) Lifting Strength: Below Average (Is unable to lift a small wooden box) Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class (A large spider shrugged off his punch) Durability: Below Average Human level (Ivan Vaclav almost killed him by accidentally hitting him with the butt of his spear) Stamina: Average. His age makes him constantly tired Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Blowpipe, darts Intelligence: Gifted. Is widely recognised as the most proficient chemist in all of the Valelands. Weaknesses: Does not wish to fight, and will actively avoid doing so, even while within the heat of battle Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Medicate:' Anything's a drug if you're brave enough! Casimir injects a consumable item into an ally. *'Drug Cocktail:' Nobody knows what's in it, and nobody is brave enough to test it to see. But it works for Casimir, increasing his attack by 125%, health by 150%, and granting regeneration of 20 HP for 2 turns. *'Healing Dart:' Casimir's most sought-after move. Seriously, stop hurting yourselves! **'Regen Dart' A more impressive heal on this dart, also providing regeneration for two turns. ***'Revitalisation Dart:' Restores more health than a sack of Slunk Nuggets, and continues to heal you for two more turns. *'Detox Dart:' Removes any and all toxins from an ally's bloodstream. Excellent for morning hangovers *'Poison Dart:' A short-lived, but virulent poison that attacks the pain centres of the body, causing immense agony for two turns **'Plague Dart:' What's on this one will make the Black Death look like the Common Cold. Infects the targeted individual, and spreads the contagion to anyone unlucky enough to be near Patient Zero *'Drunk Dart:' Good old liquid courage! Attack increases by 125%, but hit and evade chances drop by 15% for two turns **'Blotto Dart:' Casimir spiked this drink. Attack increases by 133%, now with no unpleasant side effects *'Slow Dart:' Cuts an enemy's speed in half **'Speed Dart:' For allies only! Doubles a friend's speed *'Stasis Dart:' Paralyses the poor sap that got struck with this dart. Those that lived after seeing this attack nicknamed it 'The Medusa' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:World's End Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Elders Category:Tier 10 Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists